


In the dark

by katie_delaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Breathplay, Cages, Gags, Leather, M/M, Sex Club, Top Harry Potter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: Plotless smut. The boys meet post war in a sex club.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310





	In the dark

Draco felt Potter’s eyes on him across the club. It had been a good five years since he’d felt that stare. He definitely hadn’t expected to feel it here of all places, when he was zipped into skin-tight leather and currently leaning on the cast iron bars of one of the many cages that were bolted to the floor of the club.

He was expecting Potter’s eyes to slide right off him, dismiss him, maybe blush, and never mention it again. Especially not at work. Potter didn’t stare at him at work. He avoided his eyes, gave him an unconvincing half smile and went about his business. They worked on different floors. Draco being far too lowly to be up on the same floor as the Aurors. To be honest, he was surprised he was even allowed in the building.

Potter gaze didn’t slide away this time. He carried on staring. Holding Draco’s gaze as he picked his way across the room, around the cavorting couples, the cages, the tables. Draco lips worked around the plastic of the gag in his mouth, wondering whether to make a run for it. He knew Potter shouldn’t be able to hurt him in here. The cages were warded, the idea being that subs could only let you in if they wanted to. But this was Potter. He’d defeated the Dark Lord. He could probably destroy the cage with a snap of his fingers. The thought made Draco positively hard.

As Potter got closer Draco thought surely he wouldn’t murder him in public. If he wanted to kill him he’d have picked a much subtler place. Even Potter wasn’t that bloody stupid.

Potter was wearing a tight black shirt, black jeans and black shined shoes. God but the bastard had just got more attractive as he’d aged. Sure, he’d had a bit of a school boy crush on him, but now. This just wasn’t fair. The brown messy hair looked stylish now and verged on black with the wax Potter put in it. Charmed by Granger he was sure. The glasses were gone. Rumour was that he’d had them lasered by muggles. The nutter. So now those bright green eyes stared at him with no barrier as he approached his cage. Draco gulped. As much as he could with the gag in his mouth.

It was far too late to run now.

Potter leant on the cage from the other side. He had an intimidating bulge in his jeans. He didn’t speak. He just gave Draco a sly smile and knocked on the bars.

People were staring. Of course they fucking were. It wasn’t every day that you saw Saint Potter flouncing round a gay bdsm club. Everyone was sworn to secrecy, you made the unbreakable vow to even get into the place, swearing not to talk about anyone or anything you’d seen inside. So people wouldn’t talk about it. They couldn’t. But people would _know_.

Potter raised his eyebrows when Draco failed to respond and knocked on the bars again.

Draco reached down and slid open the iron bolt, his heart pounding in his chest. Potter pushed open the door, his face poker straight as he stepped inside the cage. There was plenty of room for them both in there, but Potter stepped straight up to him, pushing him back against the bars, his whole body firm against his. He grabbed Draco’s wrists and pulled them above his head, clicking his leather cuffs to the bars. Draco sighed out, aware of Potter’s size compared to his own. Shoulders that had widened as they’d ascended through the years, the muscles Potter had developed during his Auror training, held Draco hard against the bars. How easily Potter could throw him around a room was making Draco even harder.

“Hello,” Potter said quietly, probably very aware of all the eyes on them, on all the clientele that we finding excuses to come closer and closer to their cage.

Draco didn’t bother trying to reply around his gag. He couldn’t think past Potter’s large erection that was pushing into his leg.

Potter chuckled in his ear.

“Yeah, you want some of that, Malfoy?”

Draco nodded. When had Potter become this fucking sexy?

“You want me to fuck you in front of all these people?”

Draco took a deep breath and nodded.

“You noticed them staring too?”

Draco nodded, trying to resist the need to wrap his legs round Potter’s waist, to get his hips moving against his own.

Harry pulled back and Draco groaned.

“Let me look at you.” Potter ran hand through Draco’s hair almost fondly, then took a fistful and yanked his head back.

Draco gasped, keeping himself perfectly still.

Potter stroked his finger from Draco’s temple, down his cheek bone. He undid the gag. It fell to the floor with a clack and Draco smacked his lips together. He wished Potter had left it in, it had been serving as a very good excuse as to why he hadn’t said anything incredibly clever and cutting yet.

Potter ran his fingers across Draco’s lips and Draco opened them, sliding his lips down Potter’s finger. Potter’s lips twitched into a smile.

“You gonna behave for me then? Or you still as bratty as you were in school?”

“If I behave will you still throw me round this cage and fuck me into next week?”

Potter grinned.

“Absolutely.”

Potter kissed him hard and Draco’s groaned into his mouth. Potter’s kisses sent shivers down his spine. They were rough and passionate, and possessive enough to make Draco weak at the knees. Draco grabbed hold of the bars and lifted himself up, wrapped his legs round Potter’s waist. Potter grabbed his arse, pulling Draco’s hips against his and grinding their hard cocks together.

Draco tightened his legs round Potter’s waist, keeping him close against him.

“Desperate little thing, aren’t you?” Potter muttered in his ear. “Is it true they put spells on all you subs so you can’t come until a dom lets you?”

Draco nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

Potter dropped Draco back down on his feet, sliding his hand down Draco’s pants and grabbing his cock.

“Ah!”

“You are desperate.” Potter undid his cuffs, spun him round and pushed him face forward against the bars.

“Lets show them all how hard your prick is for me, shall we?” Potter shoved down Draco’s trousers and boxers, letting Draco’s hard cock bob free in the air in front of the audience that were now unashamedly watching. Draco’s cheeks burnt. It wasn’t them watching him, god knows he’d done that enough times before. He enjoyed it. It was that Potter was the one standing behind him this time.

Draco kept his eyes down, not wanting to know which faces were watching the display, which ones would never look at him the same again.

“Spread your legs.”

Draco kicked off his trousers and boxers and did as he was told.

Potter ran his hand inbetween Draco’s legs, playing idly with the silver butt plug that the last dom had left in him.

“How many men have fucked you already tonight, slut?”

“Three.”

“Yeah, and your still wanting?”

Draco gasped as Potter twisted the plug, moving his hand slowly on Draco’s prick. God. Draco could come like this. Potter’s hands on him, barely doing anything. He could come through bars of the cage, streams of it. He was sure. At least he had the spell to save his embarrassment, as infuriating as it was.

“You like that?”

“Mmm.”

Potter pulled the plug out agonisingly slowly.

“Fuck!”

He heard Potter lean down and rummage in the box of toys, lube and condoms that sat in the corner of every cage.

Draco squirmed, tightening his hands on the bars of the cage. Desperate for Potter’s touch. Anywhere.

He heard Potter kneel down in between his legs and looked determinedly down still. He didn’t want to give Potter the satisfaction of looking back, showing how nervous he was.

“Let’s have a look at you then.”

Potter ran his thumbs in between Draco’s arse cheeks and Draco groaned as he held them apart. He yelped as Potter buried his face in between them, licking and sucking at sensitive skin.

“Fuck!” That he had not been expecting. Doms did not tend to rim. At least not the ones he was used to.

Potter licked him hard, dipping his tongue inside him and making Draco wonder just how sturdy the bars of the cell were as he clenched his fingers around them. His cock bobbed in front of it and Draco wondered how hard he’d have to plead for one of their audience to come and tend to it. He doubted they’d dare come and interfere with Potter’s show.

Potter pulled back and stood up.

Draco gasped as Potter pushed two fingers inside him.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck,” he groaned. Pushing his arse back against Potter’s deliciously long lubed up fingers.

“Better?” Potter asked, leaning his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

“Uhuh.”

“Want some more?”

“God yes.”

Draco squealed as Potter pushed a third finger inside him.

“You like that? You like having your arsehole stretched you dirty little whore?”

Draco whimpered.

“Potter.”

“Yes?”

“Choke me.”

“Say please?”

“Please.”

“Good boy.” Potter wrapped his other hand round Draco’s throat and gripped hard.

Draco let out a silent groan, Potter’s grip was firm, just the right pressure, as his other hand moved in and out of him.

“Potter. Potter…please.” It came out as a rasp under Potter’s fingers.

“Please what?” Potter’s voice was low and full of lust. Draco could feel his hard cock against his thigh.

“Fuck me.”

“I think you can take another finger first, yeah?”

Draco whimpered and Potter gripped his throat harder. Draco’s cock throbbed in response and he nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever…whatever you want,” Draco rasped.

“Relax. Let me take you.” The words turned Draco into putty and he felt Potter’s fourth finger slide inside him.

“That’s it…” Potter soothed, slowly stretching him with his fingers.

Draco groaned, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the bars.

“Potter please. I need.”

He thought he might finally be released as he Potter pulled his fingers back.

“Turn round, show them.”

Draco didn’t think it was possible for his cheeks to turn any darker.

“ _Now._ ”

Draco sighed out and turned to face Potter.

“Bend over.” Potter moved to the side and pushed him down over the stool that Draco was sure wasn’t there a minute ago. Bloody Potter. He put his weight on it.

Potter leant down and whispered in his ear.

“Spread your legs.”

Draco shuffled his ankles apart.

“Now show them.”

Draco was glad his face was pushed down into the stool now. He reached behind him and pulled his cheeks apart. He heard several groans from the crowd behind him.

“They like your arsehole,” Potter bit his ear lobe. “Shall I ask for a volunteer?”

“No,” Draco shook his head. “No I want you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Draco said.

“Suck me first.”

Potter knocked the stool out the way and grabbed the back of Draco’s head, steadying him as he nearly over balanced. Draco ripped off Potter’s trousers, desperate to have his cock in his mouth, to make Potter moan. The bulge had not done it justice. Draco thanked his stars he’d had a lot of practise. He sucked eagerly, taking it to the back of his throat with ease, letting Potter grab the back of his head and fuck his throat. He looked up and groaned at the site of Potter, head back and grinning and he flicked his hips.

“Damn, Draco.”

Draco sucked harder, wanting to make sure that after this Potter would not be staying away for any length of time worth counting.

“Mmm, alright that’s enough.”

Potter yanked his head back and whirled him around to face the crowd again. Draco dragged the stool back under himself for support.

He cried out loud as Potter pushed inside him hard, fingernails digging into his hips.

“Yes!” he yelled, aware that he was causing their audience to leer and call him all array of dirty names.

Potter kept his hand in between Draco’s shoulder blades, holding him down on the stool as he fucked him. Potter fucked him fast, his hand coming down on his arse every now and again, catching him off guard.

Draco was in heaven. He’d gone slack on the stool, letting Potter do whatever the hell he wanted with him, as long as he kept fucking him he didn’t care about how.

“God your arse, Draco. Fuck!” Potter cried out loud as he pushed harder, deeper, and Draco just took it, moaned, pushed back. “So good. I could fuck you all night.”

“You’re…very welcome to…” Draco managed through the long continuous moan that seemed to be coming from his mouth.

Potter moved his hand up to Draco’s hair and pulled him back up, kicked his stool out the way and threw him face first against the bars again.

“Who wants to suck my poor boy’s cock?”

Potter put his hand over Draco’s eye before he could see who responded, who moved. Who’s hot mouth wrapped around his cock as Potter’s thumbs spread him again and pushed his cock back inside.

“Oh fuck. Oh hell.” Draco swore, riding high, so close, if it wasn’t for the spell he knew it’d be now. He groaned in frustration.

Potter chuckled in his ear.

“Oh poor thing.” He fucked him hard, making Draco shriek.

The mouth on his cock was replaced by a large hand, not Potters, pumping him hard.

He gritted his teeth, shuddering in Potters grip.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Draco did as he was told as Potter moved his hand from his eyes to his neck instead and start to squeeze.

“Yess…” Draco hissed with the air he could catch, cresting higher, unbearably close.

“Now beg like a good boy.”

Draco couldn’t talk and Potter knew it. His hand was too tight round his neck.

He gasped and spluttered his pleas but nothing comprehensible passed his lips.

“Sorry darling, what was that? I can’t hear you.”

Draco let out a silent scream, sure if Potter held him there any longer he was going to pass out or break through the spell. If that was even possible.

“Come for me,” Potter whispered in his ear.

Draco let out another soundless scream and shook as he came hard, it rocked through him as he seemed to come in endless waves, lasting far longer than he could ever remember, leaving him a shaking limp mess in Potter’s grip.

Potter whirled him round again onto his knees.

He yanked Draco’s head back.

“Open your mouth.”

Draco did and stared up at Potter as he came with a loud shout, his mouth open and his face turned up towards the heavens. Draco welcomed the warm liquid that fell on his face, seeming endless, until Potter finally gasped his breath back, let go of Draco’s hair and looked down on him with a smirk.

“Looks good on you.”

“Fuck you, Potter.”

Potter grinned at him and threw him a towel.

“I need to buy you a drink.”

Draco nodded silently, wiped his face, and got shakily to his knees.


End file.
